


Take Care

by scribblywobblytimeylimey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Eye Sex, Gay Panic, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Erections, Innuendo, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Semi-Public Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampires, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblywobblytimeylimey/pseuds/scribblywobblytimeylimey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only way to make progress is to be uncharacteristically forward. </p><p>Cas is going to take care of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> First off, a quick and humongous thank you to everyone who has read, commented, left kudos etc. on my fics in the past. The past couple of years have been very difficult for me, but I want you all to know that I appreciate every single one of you so much. I am very much still in the fandom, but don't expect anything of any substance or consistency from me. As for Take Note, my poor wonderful co-writer has a new Steve coming up, who I'm sure will do a spectacular job. And as for your comments - even if I have not replied, I have read and savoured every single one, and hopefully I'll get onto replying soon.
> 
> Here's a little something I did quickly this evening because I could.

 

Maybe this was some leftover of being reunited with his teenage body not so long ago, but Dean was in something of an awkward situation. Or it could be that the Mark literally got a raging hard-on for beheading vamps. Either way, Dean’s back was to the wall just around the corner from the nest, he was breathing hard from the chase, there was a light spatter of blood on his clothing, and his cock was in a passionate – and painful – duel against his zipper.

Cas appeared from around the corner and pressed himself against the wall beside him. “They’re all taken care of. There should be a dozen left inside.”

Dean exhaled slowly. “Great,” he said. “Yeah. I’ll just. Yeah. We got this.”

Cas raised his eyebrows and tilted his head deliberately down, until he was looking, very conspicuously, at Dean Jnr.

Dean squirmed. “ _Dude._ Can you not?”

Cas kept staring, eyes licking up and down, and pretty much every reflex Dean had in him told him to punch the angel square in the face. “Not what, Dean?”

Dean angled himself away. “Alright. I’ll say this once, since you literally pulled me out of hell, but this is the only free pass you’re getting. Do that to any other guy and you’d be dead by now, Mark or no Mark.”

Cas took a quick look around.

He stepped away from the wall and moved to face Dean. “If you want,” he said, voice gravelly, “I could take care of that. For you.”

Dean stared at him.

He laughed awkwardly. “Okay, who are you and what have you done with Cas?”

Cas stared into his eyes right back.

Dean cleared his throat. He looked around; looked back; Cas was still staring. _Well, this could be more mortifying_. “Dude, you’re joking, right? Tell me you’re joking.”

“Why would I joke about this?” His eyes were narrowed and he looked entirely calm, if a little confused.

Dean made a face. “You don’t think saying something like that’s – I don’t know, a little inappropriate? Or, you know – a lot?"

“It’s no trouble, Dean,” Cas said smoothly, taking a step closer.

Dean tried to take a step back, holding up his hands. “Whoa there, cowboy. Not gonna happen.”

Cas sighed. “Dean, I really think this evening would go much better for everyone if I could just take care of this right now. Don’t you agree?”

Dean raised his eyebrows, hoping that would make Cas realize what he was saying. He was painfully aware that his face was flushed bright red. “Uh, no. Nope. Look, c’mon, man, quit being so weird.”

“It’s not weird, Dean.” His voice was soft. “It’s completely natural.”

He moved in closer again, and Dean – Dean didn’t move to block him.

_What the hell was wrong with him?_

“Besides,” Cas continued in a low voice, getting right up into Dean’s personal space. “We’re friends. We help each other. This is what we do. After all this time, does something like this…” he looked down at Dean’s pants where they bulged so indecently, and Dean pretended he didn’t twitch. “…Present such a barrier?”

Dean had to admit his cock was pretty damn hard right now. “Well. I. Uh. When you put it that way.” He could suddenly feel Cas’ breath on his neck, and that snapped him out of it. “Wait, Cas, c’mon. What the hell? What is this?”

“Please Dean,” he whispered. “Let me do this. You know you want me to do this. You can’t keep going on like this.”

And his hand slipped down Dean’s stomach.

Dean jerked, head tilting back. He suddenly couldn’t breathe. “This is weird. This is weird. This is so weird.” A bead of hot sweat slipped down the back of his neck.

“No, it’s not.” Dean could smell him. His hair, his skin, his coat, the crackle of angelic electricity that danced on his surface; at this distance, nothing was imperceptible.  Dean could feel the heat of his words against his skin. “Trust me, Dean. Just relax.” His hand slipped down further. “I mean, how are you even going to…walk if I…don’t…”

Dean swallowed. _Please._

Cas’ hand ghosted over his cock and Dean whispered, almost noiselessly, “God…”

And then, suddenly, there was nothing.

Dean blinked, surprisingly clear-headed.

And then his hands shot down to his junk, just to make sure it was still there.

It was.

Cas stepped back, and Dean’s head whipped up indignantly.

“The hell did you just do?”

“I told you,” Cas said, moving away with a shrug. “I took care of it.”

Dean blinked at him a few times, then looked down, remembered where his hands were, and dropped them away from his crotch as though he were touching hot coals. In reality, though, he had the opposite problem. He was completely and utterly soft. Totally flaccid. There was no more blood in his cock than on the average Tuesday afternoon.

Cas looked at Dean curiously, blue eyes wide and blinking. “Is there a problem?”

Dean’s head shot up again. “No,” he said, far too quickly. “No. No problem. Problem solved. Crisis averted,” he joked, with a laugh that sounded more like the air getting squashed out of roadkill.

He straightened his face and patted Cas’ shoulder a little too hard on his way past him. “Right. Let’s…go. Kill me some vampires.”

Cas turned, but did not follow. “Is something the matter Dean?”

“Nope,” Dean said sharply. “Why would there be? It’s all sorted. Everything is a-okay. You took care of it, right?" 

Cas finally started to follow him. “Was I incorrect? Was it weird? Dean, I apologize.”

“How about we agree that this won’t be weird,” Dean said, face blazing, looking straight ahead, “If we never talk about it ever again. Agreed?” Honestly, it would have been better to get smote on the spot.

Cas mulled it over silently behind him. “What if it happens again?”

 _Jesus friggin’…_ “Don’t offer again. I can take care of it myself. And for the love of God, never offer in front of Sammy.”

He resolutely did not look back at Cas. Not once. Maybe never again.

“Well,” Cas said, a resigned frown in his voice. “If you insist. Although, for the record,” he murmured as he stepped towards the entrance, “Whenever you’ve taken care of things in the past, you’ve tended to make a spectacular mess.”

He stepped out and took a swing at the first vamp while Dean choked on his own spit.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehehehehehe. I've tried writing porn of these two a few times and shit like this just keeps on happening. I'm thinking of making a short series of their failures at a few hundred words a pop.


End file.
